


II Bloody Moon II

by Gamoreian



Category: yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fictional, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamoreian/pseuds/Gamoreian
Summary: Yoongi was an angel from above. Some would say he was the prettiest creature in the world. Who could move the sun and brought joy to all. Jimin was a man of pain from below, a devil. He was rather handsome, but angels would not approve of him. He moved the moon, bringing fear into children's hearts. Standing in the dark alleys of Seoul.





	II Bloody Moon II

Yoongi hums the song, moving his head to the soft beat that he created. The sun peaked from the corner. The moon directly opposite of it. The sun had risen higher and the moon had disapparated. Gone.

The slight noise of Children gurgling, waking up. Yelling for their friends to do the same. He adored it all. His wings flapped open and he stepped off the cloud, still humming the song of which rose the sun. 

He flew through the cloud, yelling in joy as now the sun could stay where it is. It was in the perfect spot. Yoongi continued yelling and closing his eyes, relaxed. His yelling calmed down, his hair flew behind him and he twisted his body, turning into a spiral as he was close to crashing the building, his gown had disappeared so had his wings. Landing on the hard concrete floor, looking like an actual human.

He pulled his little-striped crop top down, making a sweater paw with the sleeves. He did not expect to wear this. But oh well. His baby blue jeans fit perfectly in his waist and all could see it, the ends of the jeans rolled up above his ankle. And his converse high that he wore now was a big trend in the fashion industry.

He walked forward, stuffing his hands in his pocket, his hair changing its color to pitch black. It was a whitish-yellow when not in human form. He continued humming the song now, hearing adults panic in houses from afar and some workers had already reached their designated workplace.

It was all a cycle. It made Yoongi rather sad.

He reached an alley, hearing little cries of a kitten. Yoongi obviously could not turn it down, now could he? He rushed over, his presence emits light to spot the hurt kitten on the floor. As Yoongi forced himself to emit more light to get a better look at the wound, he checked his eyes first. They were rather human than cat. Yoongi examined further, to see a pool of blood on it's left hind leg.

"Oh poor you."

Yoongi raised his hands above the wound, without touching it, an emission of light was set right on the wound. Finally, it had stopped and Yoongi removed his hands. The wound was gone completely.

"There."

The cat had scurried off. But a hooded figure stood behind Yoongi and watched him the whole time. As soon as Yoongi had stood up, he felt a hot breath against his neck. He shivered and swallowed a lump of saliva before turning. The light he emits in the alley had gone out completely. Yoongi just hopes that a human had not seen it. He turns to find the devil himself.

"Hello, Yoongi."

Jimin's name was forbidden in the angel's world.

"H-Hello."

For Jimin's name struck fear into many hearts. Including Yoongi's.

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole life."

Jimin stepped closer and Yoongi stepped back. As soon as Yoongi's back hit the wall, Jimin slammed his hand beside his head on the wall. Growling and snarling.

"I work the hardest. I raise the moon, I do everything and I get complete shit!"

Yoongi was provided to treat everyone with elegance, class, and facts.

"I don't get rewarded either. Jimin. Maybe that's why your being treated the way you are. You're greedy for things you don't deserve. Our jobs are only to raise the sun and the moon. We're gifted. But your small mind won't come to accept that."

Yoongi fought back with words. Yes, he said Jimin's name. But he needs to do it in order for JImin to know that Yoongi is not scared. When in fact, he is. Jimin's blood practically boils in anger as he stares deeply in Yoongi's eyes.

Jimin steps back, Yoongi huffs loudly and relaxes his shoulders. Only when Jimin uses his power to hold Yoongi in place and raise him to hit the wall hard. People stop by and watch, wondering what creature JImin is. Even though Yoongi is an angel, he is a human right now. Meaning he will get hurt easier. Meaning he's weaker.

Jimin slides Yoongi down to ground level against the brick wall. Fracturing Yoongi's skin everywhere. He walks forward and whispers huskily in his ears. Not minding the people who stop by and watch in amazement.

"Are you going to show everyone that you're an angel and fight back? or are you going to be tortured by me?"

Yoongi swallows his saliva and chooses. He was going to get tortured. The silence was enough to signal Jimin that he chose to torture. A cocky grin appears on his face. Both of them disappear immediately after that, leaving the people wondering where they went. Only Jimin knows for sure.


End file.
